STARCISH
by Chikyu Noroi
Summary: Sent to Saotome, a girl hopes to become a composer when the an expected happened. Switched into the Idol program, the timid girl soon finds herself apart of group of friends and also in non-love kissing relationship! How this end up in the future? (Titled is pronounced Star-Kiss But spelled like that for a reason)


**Chapter One: A Meeting**

**(PS: Any song that Chikyu sings don't not belong to me and I don't own Uta no Prince-Sama or anything related to it)**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Daddy!" Chikyu cried while looking at her mother and father both hit the ground covered in their own blood. There was a horrible bank robbery with 10 other people as hostages including herself and parents. The robbers threatened to kill her when her parents tried to fight them and ended up getting shot in the head right in front of her.<p>

She born with a terrible heart so even the smallest things could give her a heart attack. Being that shocked and seeing the gun caused her heart rate increased rapidly. Breathing heavily, Chikyu gripped her heart tightly causing the robbers to look at her confused. One of the people, who just so happened to be a doctor, checked her pulse and knew the signs. She was having a heart attack.

The robbers didn't want kill a child so they gave up the heist and allowed her to go the hospital. They managed to pull her back from the brink of dying. After a 6 month coma, she awoke listening to sound a piano. She went and she met a performer who was playing it. The piano was an amazing creation to her. Just when he was about to leave, she asked him to play her another one. Everyday, she would listen from her room and a few times a week the performer taught her how to play. They let her play it for the people occasionally seeing she was good enough.

When Chikyu look healthy enough, they had to put her into an orphanage. Chikyu promised to the performer, who was an elderly man that had died a few weeks before, that she would become a composer and have the best singer sing her songs. However, the doctor told her some things she wasn't allowed to do and medicine to take everyday to keep her heart rate steady. Somethings, she really wanted to do.

She wasn't allowed to swim, run that much or do any heavy exercise, or even watch a scary movie. They said the small things will make her heart either beat to fast or stop. Her orphanage made sure that she never did these things but it wasn't a problem. Chikyu was lonesome child because of it was only 4 other kids and they usually were out or away from the place. There was a piano and Chikyu played it because she was so alone. After a few years, she developed a social phobia. Part of her didn't want to make friends, scared that they might get killed like her parents and her old teacher. The person who ran the home knew Chikyu was a child with a musical gift so recorder her and sent a video to Shining Saotome of Saotome Academy begging and pleading for him to let her in at the beginning of the year.

He was so curious that he came to hear her and instantly found piece of love and warmth within her playing. He agreed to let her knowing that she would prove to be a great value of the academy. Knowing of her condition, he made sure she got her own room yet didn't tell any of the other teachers for his own purposes reasons. When Chikyu learned of this, she couldn't help but agree knowing it was the will of her foster-mother. Though, she was happy to be a step closer to her goal.

On the day she was supposed to leave, Chikyu took a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a white dress like shirt that hung from her shoulder with a black tank top underneath and black shorts along with white thigh high socks and black boots. She had white clips keeping her bangs from her face. All of her stuff had already been sent to the school so she had nothing to bring except her very special book. Her mother and father bought it for her the same day they died so she treasured it. It had her name encarved on it and was covering in light white feather. On the back page was a picture of her and her parents while on the very back was a spot for the person who she wanted to sing her songs. It was blank.

Her foster-mother commented on how cute looked but then again, every person Chikyu came into contact with thought the girl was cute despite being a but short for her age. She had long silky black hair that almost reached her thighs and shining purple eyes. She was an accident prone and was always to hard on herself when making a mistake but her foster-mother didn't know much about her besides that she was beautiful and a sweet girl. Saying her goodbyes, Chikyu went off to her new life.

* * *

><p>Chikyu kept her head low while making her way to the dorms. She didn't want to talk to anyone but it was more like she couldn't since she still scared. Just as she reached the door, she ran into someone knocking her down to the ground instantly. Standing up, she bowed at them. "I-I'm s-sorry...I-I wasn't looking..."<p>

"It's alright. Let me help you up." Chikyu looked up and saw a boy with blond hair with a white fedora and light blue eyes. Hesitantly, she took his hand and he pulled her up. "I'm Syo Kurusu. Nice to meet you."

"C-Chi-Chikyu N-Nor-Noroi." She stuttered out while moving her hands around nervously. They were just about the same height only he being a centimeter taller. He smiled at her making her cheeks go up red. "G-Gomen..."

"What are you apologizing?" He asked while getting a confused look on his face. Before they both knew it, a taller blond with green eyes and glasses came running towards them holding a Piyo-Chan hat while yelling Syo's name. Syo grabbed her hand and took off the other direction surprising her dearly. Her heart rate increasing scared her for a minute when he hid behind a tree while the boy ran past he let out a breath of air. "That was close." He said catching his breath.

Chikyu fell to the ground on her knees trying to slow her heart while blushing hard. She couldn't remember the last time she ran that fast...and holding a boy's hand. He looked at her a worried going down to her see her face to face. She couldn't breath correctly for a minute and remembered that she didn't take her morning pills yet. Reaching in her pocket, pulled out the capsule and swallowed easily and felt her heart beep slower.

"Are you okay?" Syo asked her making her blush hard. After seeing the pill he got concerned. "I mean health wise anyway."

Chikyu nodded slowly while smiling weakly. "I-I'll be fine. I just forgot to take my m-medicine. I-I promise i-its wasn't drugs."

He smiled sitting down. Fixing his hat, he nodded. "Don't worry I know it's not. I could tell by that capsule that it was medicine. Can I know what for?"

The purple-eyed girl paused before thinking about it. She didn't want anyone to know but something about him made her wanna trust him. "I-I've had a horrible h-heart condition since I-I was born. I a-almost died once when I was 8 and been on t-these to k-keep my heart rate down. I-I can't do that much b-but I s-still want to overcome my handicap." She confessed before giving him a pleading look. "P-Please don't tell anyone. I d-don't want anyone to know. It's too embarrassing."

He nodded before chuckling. "I guess you and I are the same." He stated making Chikyu give him a confused look. Syo reached in his pocket and pulled out a similar bottle with almost the same capsules making her eyes widened. "I have a similar one. I've been in and out of hospitals since I was little. My heart is the same so I gotta take these pills too. To be honest, I was supposed to die when I turned 12 but I'm 15 now. I could drop like a fish any minute but I'm overcoming that too." He paused and an embarrassing look appeared on his face. "Sorry for springing that on you."

"It's fine." Chikyu shook her head. After a few silent seconds, Syo stood against the tree. She tried to stand too only for one of the effects of the pill to hit her. Holding her head, she felt herself about to fall when Syo caught her only for her to fall on top of him. They both blushed when they realized an important fact. Their lips were connected in a kiss. For a second, it was shock. Then after a few more seconds, Chikyu realized that she kissing him and his kissing her. In human terms, that is a make out session. Soon seconds turned into minutes before they let out blushing.

Syo sat up still red. "I-I'm sorry...I..I wasn't..thinking..." He tried wiping his blush off. Chikyu sat up two right next him when a dark red blush appeared on her face. He was so cute but she didn't want to say it out loud. However, he was thinking the same thing. "Noroi-San?"

"H-Hai." Chikyu said before looking down. "Y-You can c-call me Chikyu-Chan if you want."

"Alright then." He told her while smiling. "Then you can call me Syo-Kun. Would you like to be friends with me?"

Those words echoed hard in Chikyu's mind. He wanted to be her friend. Images of Chikyu's parents and teacher came to her mind and she started shaking causing Syo to get worried. "N-No..." Her answer shocked him dearly. Tears started falling from her eyes. "W-We can't be friends..."

"W-Why not?" He asked giving her a confused look while she cried.

"I-If we become friends...then...then...you might die too...I-I don't want that t-to happen..." She cried putting her hands to her face. She stopped when she felt him take her hand. "S-Syo-Kun..."

"Why would that happen?" He asked concerned. He didn't like it when someone baby's him or shows sympathy but felt as if this girl hadn't even had anyone to even care. "Chikyu-Chan,please tell me."

She cried more. "M-My parents were killed right in front of me when I was little. It triggered my heart attack." She put a hand over her heart. "T-Then I met a kind man w-who taught me how to play the piano. H-He died too and now...I-I haven't made a-any friends..or m-made any connections to anyone..b-because I'm scared..they'll die..." She admitted while crying hard.

If anything, Syo felt she needed a friend more than ever. It's one thing to lose a parent or family member but to have them killed right in front you is an entirely different story. Not knowing the reason, he hugged her. "It's alright...If we become friends, I promise I won't die on you. You have my word."

Chikyu looked up teary eyed seeing his calming smile. She never felt safer while with someone like this. He was so kind and being in his arms made her feeling so warm inside. While looking in his eyes, Chikyu knew he was being honest. Their faces were brought closer together till their lips connected. This time on purpose. Both felt happiness while kissing each other and Chikyu knew that this was a real promise. The bell from the school let them know that was 11am. She had been talking and making out with him since 10am. They were supposed to use this day to move in and get settled before school the next day.

Soon they let out and looked at each other redder than a tomato. For the both them, it was their second first kiss and it was amazing. Moving away, Chikyu smiled for the first time in years. "I-I...got to get going...my room still..."

"H-Hai! S-Same here!" He was still blushing. Right he was about to leave the tall blonde appeared and hugged Syo. "Dammit!"

"Syo-chan! I finally found you again!" He looked at his face while looking at him again. "And your blushing! It only makes you cuter!"

"Don't call me cute! Leggo of me god dammit!" Syo shouted at him. He fixed his hat when he finally let go. He noticed the lost look in Chikyu's eyes. "Uh...Chikyu-Chan,this is my roommate, Natsuki Shinomiya."

Natsuki looked Chikyu before hugging her too. He had stars in his eyes as he did. "Kawaiii! She just as cute as you, Syo-Chan!"

Syo pried him off with a hard glare. "You're messing with her, Natsuki!" He said.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before pulling his phone out and snapping random pictures of her. "She's so adorable though! Blushing and all that! And your cute size! This is wonderful!"

"How many pictures are you going to take?!" Syo asked and yelled making him put the phone away. Chikyu looked a bit panicked but he waved his hands. "I-It's fine! Sorry about that!"

"I-It's alright!" Chikyu said embarrassed.

"Good. But before you go, let me see your phone." Syo held his hand out to reached in her back pocket to pull out her fairly expensive phone. He did a few things before taking a picture of himself then dialing a number making his phone ring. He hand hers back and grabbed his. After pressing talk he saved the number before using the camera and snapping a picture of her. "There you go. Now we can still stay in contact. I'll talk to you later."

Chikyu smiled bowing. "Y-Yes. See you, S-Syo-kun, Shinomiya-kun." She went back towards the room while blushing and touching her lips.

"All done." The black-haired girl said while looking at her room. She had a big bed and a desk directly next it. There was a portable piano and one top of it was her song book. There was a small balcony which viewed the lake. On the wall was a poster of her mother and father. Most people didn't know but her mother was famous piano player and her father was a singer. They'd play for her all the time when she was little but they wouldn't teach her till she got older. She could fairly remember all of their songs along with the one they played just for her only.

* * *

><p>It was about 6 pm and she dad nothing to do. The sun was going down though and she had a pretty view of the sunset. Her phone vibrated and she went to her bed to grab it. It was a text from Syo.<p>

**Syo: What r u doing?**

**Chikyu: Nothing, y**

**Syo: I got 2 ask u somethin**

**Chikyu: What?**

**Syo: What's ur room #?**

**Chikyu: 893**

**Syo: Open da door**

Confused, Chikyu went and opened the door to see Syo standing there. Chikyu blushed instantly thinking about their kiss. "I-Is something w-wrong, Syo-kun?"

"I have been wanting to talk to you. Can I come in?" He asked while looking the other to hide his blush.

After blinking once, Chikyu nodded and let him in before shutting the door. It was a habit of hers to lock it but it didn't make a noise. He looked around while she sat on the bed. "Y-Yes?"

He sat beside her with a flustered look. "I-I have a confession to make. Ever since this morning, I've been thinking about you. It sounds weird but hear me out. T-That kiss...I..I just can't get it from my head. Love is forbidden here between idols and composers...but I...liked it. Kissing you I mean."

Chikyu was bright red as he admitted his feelings about it. She however was just to shy and timid to express how she felt about it. If she was being honest, then she say that she liked it too. It was a like a dream come true having found a friend and had her first kiss in 1 day. Given the opportunity, she would probably do it again. Finally getting enough courage she spoke. "I-I...I did too. W-When..when we kissed, I was happy. I felt like...my heart was getting stronger...even though its weak."

Syo touched his own after hearing her. His heart thumped once but it rang loud in his ears. At the same time, he felt like his was too. While looking at her, his heart speed increased but it wasn't life threatening but a from looking at her. She was so sweet and kind yet innocent. He hadn't ever met someone like her before. "W-Would...you want..to do it again?" He asked going redder with each word.

It was long silence before Chikyu looked at him with red filling her cheeks. A light smile appeared on her face as she nodded. "I would."

Another long silence came. This one was kinda weird but Syo twilled his thumbs before turning the opposite way. Love was forbidden which meant no relationships but there but an idea came to mind. "Why don't we?" She gave him a look and he turned back to her. "I mean, love is forbidden but...it doesn't have to be a love...we're friends...no one would know if we kissed in secret...like when we are alone."

"Like now..." Chikyu said out of instinct looking around. She had no roommate and the door was locked so they were alone. She squeezed her hands into her shorts a bit flustered before turning her head and kissing him square on the lips. Syo was a bit surprised but soon started to kiss back. All the thoughts in their minds went blank as Syo wrapped his arms around her waist and they both laid back on her big bed enjoying the make out session dearly. Soon it was sunset which meant it was 8pm. They let both blushing furiously. She was still on top of him with her hair still neatly behind her ear. A few strands got fell which made him think she was even cuter. "S-Syo-kun?" She said in a whisper.

"Y-Yes?"

"I-Is Shinomiya-kun g-going to come look for you soon?" She asked him honestly with an almost sad look in her eyes. She wanted him to stay and kiss her more.

Syo smiled lightly at her. "He would be probably as we speak. I got to go." He went and kissed her again before they sat up. He stood and she did too before walking him to the door. "I'll see you, after school tomorrow."

"R-Right." Chikyu moving her hands behind her back. She went and pecked him on the lips then cheek smiling. "B-Bye, Syo-kun."

"Bye, Chikyu-Chan." When he left the room, she leaned against it while touching her lips. Syo was an amazing kisser and his lips were so soft. Her heart bumped a few times and it was because she had got done kissing him. She felt as if she would be able to not only find the person to sing her songs but to make more friends. As she went to sleep, she sang her parent's song in her head.

_kisetsu kurikaesu tabi (When the season is spinning, spinning)_  
><em>hotsureteku kizuna wo (Please embrace the scattering ties )<em>  
><em>tsuyoku, tsuyoku daki shimete (Strongly, strongly)<em>  
><em>nakusanuyou (So that they won't be lost)<em>

_kakaeta kotoba no omotasani (Unable to move from the weight)_  
><em>ugoke nakunatte (Of the embraced words, )<em>  
><em>tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta (I fell into a warm dream )<em>  
><em>kizukeba kimi wo miushinai (When I woke, it was after I lost you)<em>

_tabane daki shimeteta sugata wo (I tie it-the appearance that I embraced)_  
><em>yaoragani chirashite akaku (The color of orange softly scatters )<em>  
><em>itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite (It hurt so much, it's strongly engraved in my heart)<em>

_hirari hirari hirari (Flutter, flutter, flutter)_

_sora e umi e dokoka tooku e (To the sky, the sea, someplace far )_  
><em>kimi e hitohira demo todoku youni (So that I may deliver at least one piece to you )<em>  
><em>tsumugu kizuna no sono iro ga (The color of the ties we make)<em>

_hirarira hirarirari (Flutter away, flutter away)_

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen ne! I'm sorry if that turned out bad but please don't give up on me! I tried! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Song: Hirari Hirari by Hastune Miku**


End file.
